


Leave Her Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Background Preath - Freeform, F/F, Sexual Harassment, krashlyn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the five times random men sexually harrassed ali and the one time she stood up for herself(aka people help ali when men harass her and then at the end she helps herself)





	Leave Her Alone

**Author's Note:**

> tw for sexual harassment  
...  
hope you enjoy the story!

Ali's eyes slowly opened, the seats of the plane coming into focus around her. She felt Ashlyn's hand resting on her right knee, and a strange pressure under her left thigh. With horror, she turned her head downwards to see a hand under her, belonging to the man sitting on her other side. He saw her looking and pulled away.

"What are you doing?" she whispered-screamed.

She watched his eyes rake up and down her body. "Nothing." The man smirked.

Ali felt a shiver run through her. "Stop it," she said nervously, and turned to her book.

**~20 minutes later~**

The brunette's head flew out of her book when she felt the man's fingers curl against her thigh, again.

"Stop," she growled.

He smirked at her. Again.

"Leave it," she muttered as she turned away. 

_"Relax, Ali," _she thought. _"It's fine. It'll stop. He'll stop."_

**~10 minutes later~**

_"No,"_ she thought, as she felt something creeping under her leg for a third time. She forced herself to turn in the other direction, looking instead towards her sleeping fiancee on her right. Ashlyn looked adorable, her head tilted back against the seat, her lips slightly open, her hair rumpled from the three-hour flight.

The man's fingers kept moving, creeping closer and closer to Ali's center.

She shook Ashlyn's shoulder, whispering "Ash. Ashy, you need to wake up. Please."

"Hm, wha-" the younger woman said, still groggy from sleep. "Al? Wha's wrong?"

"This guy," Ali whispered. "He keeps touching me."

Ashlyn quickly blinked the sleep out of her eyes. "Excuse me, _what?__" _

"You heard me right. It's happening right now. He won't stop. Ashy, I'm scared, please help." Her voice was catching in her chest, terrified.

"Hey, pal," Ashlyn said, raising her voice. Ali immediately felt the fingers disappear, just like the last two times that he had been caught. "Drop it." Her voice got even louder, angrier. "I see what you're doing. She's with me."

Ash pushed up the seat divider between her and her fiancee, and Ali felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her close.

"Dykes," the man said, averting his gaze. 

"Damn right." Ash muttered in return.

She pressed a kiss to the crown of Ali's head. "You can go back to sleep," she murmured into soft brown hair. "Everything's okay. I've got you." She eventually felt the older woman's breathing even out against her chest. 

She didn't take her eyes off of the man for a second until they got off the plane.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! any questions, requests, feedback, whatever, tweet me @ lindseyssonnett !  
it's the first thing i'm posting on here so tell me if you enjoyed!


End file.
